1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means of securing zippers in the closed or zipped up position. Zippers often become undone unintentionally, this device eliminates this problem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some methods currently used to secure zippers are straight pins or safety pins. These methods can be somewhat tedious when performed several times a day and have an inherent danger of pricking the user. The possibility of these pins coming loose or falling out is also very good.